1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surgical devices, and in particular, surgical systems for ablating intraosseous nerves. The invention also relates to methods for ablating intraosseous nerves.
2. Description of Related Art
Body pain may originate in muscles, organs, bones, or other areas of the body. One example of body pain is back pain, or pain associated with the spine. Back pain is a huge health problem worldwide and is the cause of much human suffering. Back pain is also a major cause for work-related disability benefits and compensation. Treatments for back pain vary widely, ranging from physical therapy, to pharmacological therapy and pain management, to surgical intervention.
Use of pharmaceuticals to treat back pain has at least three concerns. First, the patient may become dependent upon the pharmaceuticals. Second, the cost of the pharmaceuticals, usually over several years, may be extremely costly. Third, generally, the pain persists over many years.
Surgery also presents several concerns. First, most techniques involve fusing the vertebrae of the spine together and/or removing tissue from between the vertebrae. While surgery usually provides long-term relief, i.e., greater than one-year, surgical techniques require extensive recovery time and additional physical therapy for the patient.
While physical therapy does not present all of the concerns of surgery and many of the concerns with using pharmaceuticals, patients receive varying degrees of relief from pain. Additionally, physical therapy usually provides only short-term pain relief, i.e., one to two months, thereby extending treatment over several years, and thus increasing the cost of treatment. Moreover, many patients ultimately require surgery.
Accordingly, prior to the development of the present invention, there has been no surgical devices and surgical systems for ablating intraosseous nerves and methods of ablating intraosseous nerves, which: decreases the long-term cost for treatment for pain; decreases the use of pharmaceuticals; and provides long-term pain relief. Therefore, the art has sought a surgical device and surgical system for ablating intraosseous nerves and a method of ablating intraosseous nerves, which: decreases the long-term cost for treatment for pain; decreases the use of pharmaceuticals; and provides long-term pain relief. It is believed that the present invention will achieve these objectives and overcome the disadvantages of other surgical devices and surgical systems for ablating intraosseous nerves and methods of ablating intraosseous nerves in the field of the invention, but its results or effects are still dependent upon the skill and training of the operators and surgeons.
In accordance with the invention, the foregoing advantages have been achieved through the present ablating probe for ablating intraosseous nerves comprising: a shaft having a first end, a second end, and a length defined therebetween, wherein the second end of the shaft is adapted to be operatively associated with an electrical power source; and a tip disposed at the first end, the tip being formed from an electrically conductive material.
A further feature of the ablating probe for ablating intraosseous nerves is that the shaft may include at least one drill thread disposed along the shaft in proximity to the first end, and the second end may be adapted to be operatively associated with a drill. An additional feature of the ablating probe for ablating intraosseous nerves is that the shaft may include at least one handle. Another feature of the ablating probe for ablating intraosseous nerves is that the tip may be blunted. A further feature of the ablating probe for ablating intraosseous nerves is that the tip may be pointed. An additional feature of the ablating probe for ablating intraosseous nerves is that the shaft may be formed from electrically conductive material and the shaft may include an insulating layer disposed along a portion of the shaft. Another feature of the ablating probe for ablating intraosseous nerves is that the portion of the shaft having the insulating layer disposed thereon may include at least one drill thread disposed thereon in proximity to the first end, and the second end may be adapted to be operatively associated with a drill.
In accordance with the invention, the foregoing advantages have also been achieved through the present ablating probe for ablating intraosseous nerves comprising: a shaft having a first end, a second end, a length defined therebetween, and at least one cavity, wherein the second end of the shaft is adapted to be operatively associated with a fluid source; and a tip disposed at the first end.
A further feature of the ablating probe for ablating intraosseous nerves is that the shaft may include at least two cavities. Another feature of the ablating probe for ablating intraosseous nerves is that the tip may be blunted. An additional feature of the ablating probe for ablating intraosseous nerves is that the tip may be pointed. Still another feature of the ablating probe for ablating intraosseous nerves is that the shaft may include at least one handle.
In accordance with the invention, the foregoing advantages have also been achieved through the present intraosseous nerve ablation system comprising: at least one nerve ablation device; and at least one sleeve, wherein the at least one nerve ablation device or the at least one sleeve is adapted for creating a passageway in a bone, thereby providing access to the intraosseous nerve.
A further feature of intraosseous nerve ablation system is that the at least one nerve ablating device may be an ablating probe having a shaft, the shaft having a first end including a tip formed from an electrically conductive material, a second end adapted to be operatively associated with an electrical power source, and a length defined between the first end and the second end. Another feature of intraosseous nerve ablation system is that the at least one nerve ablating device may be an ablating probe having a shaft, the shaft having a first end, a second end adapted to be operatively associated with a fluid source, a length defined between the first end and the second end, and at least one cavity. An additional feature of intraosseous nerve ablation system is that the at least one nerve ablating device may be a laser. Still another feature of intraosseous nerve ablation system is that the intraosseous nerve ablation system may include two sleeves. A further feature of intraosseous nerve ablation system is that the at least one sleeve may include a first end having an edge surface, a second end, a length defined between the first end and the second end, and a cavity. Another feature of intraosseous nerve ablation system is that the edge surface may be serrated. An additional feature of intraosseous nerve ablation system is that the edge surface may be pointed.
In accordance with the invention, the foregoing advantages have also been achieved through the present method of ablating an intraosseous nerve comprising the steps of: providing a nerve disposed within a bone and at least one ablating device; creating a passageway in the bone, thereby providing access to the intraosseous nerve; inserting the at least one ablating device into the passageway until the at least one ablating device contacts, or is in close proximity to, the intraosseous nerve; and activating the at least one ablating device, thereby ablating the intraosseous nerve.
A further feature of the method of ablating an intraosseous nerve is that the at least one ablating device may be activated by transmitting electricity through the nerve ablation device. Another feature of the method of ablating an intraosseous nerve is that the at least one ablating device may be activated by transmitting a fluid into, or through, the nerve ablation device. An additional feature of the method of ablating an intraosseous nerve is that the nerve ablation device may be an ablating probe and the passageway may be created in the bone by the ablating probe. Still another feature of the method of ablating an intraosseous nerve is that the passageway may be created in the bone by a sleeve having at least one cavity and the nerve ablation device may be inserted into the cavity of the sleeve and through the passageway until the nerve ablation device contacts, or is in close proximity to, the intraosseous nerve. A further feature of the method of ablating an intraosseous nerve is that the intraosseous nerve may be a basivertebral nerve having an exit point. Another feature of the method of ablating an intraosseous nerve is that the basivertebral nerve may be ablated at, or in close proximity to, the exit point.
The surgical devices and surgical systems for ablating intraosseous nerves and methods of ablating intraosseous nerves have the advantages of: decreasing the long-term cost for treatment for pain; decreasing the use of pharmaceuticals; and providing long-term pain relief. As mentioned above, it is believed that the present invention will achieve these objectives and overcome the disadvantages of other surgical devices and surgical systems and methods in the field of the invention, but its results or effects are still dependent upon the skill and training of the operators and surgeons.